


Support: Rennac and Forde

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Forde draws, Gen, Rennac just acts as himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that he saw something in the distance; it looked like a knight on a horse, but they weren't moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C support

\- What’s the point of staying in the back if I’m fighting as much as the people in the front lines?- Rennac muttered to himself as he killed another Grado’s soldier.

It was then that he saw something in the distance; it looked like a knight on a horse, but they weren’t moving.

\- What the… I should check it out-, Rennac said then, - I hope it’s worth it-.

 

When he reached the knight he was surprised to find out that not only he was alive and well, but also… drawing? And was that a canvas?

Rennac had no idea about how he should have addressed that situation, but thankfully the knight took the matter on his own hands.

\- Can I help you?-, he asked, in fact, with a very polite tone.

\- Um…-, Rennac started, - I was just wondering what you were doing here in the middle of the battle-.

\- Oh-, the knight said, finally moving his eyes to the mercenary, - Well, I was celebrating our imminent victory-.

\- By drawing?-, Rennac asked, skeptical.

\- Technically it’s just sketching, for now-, the knight remarked, - I’m just trying to capture the most representative moment of the battle, and then I’ll finish once we return to the camp-.

\- Oh, I see-, Rennac replied, still a bit confused.

\- But-, he continued in fact, - Aren’t you uncomfortable drawing…-.

\- Sketching-, the knight corrected him again.

\- … Sketching on a horse?-, Rennac concluded.

\- Well-, the other replied, - After a while you get used to it-.

\- Besides-, he continued, - It’s not as bad as you may think-.

\- And what if an enemy attacks you?-, Rennac asked.

\- Eh, I know what you’re implying-, the knight said, smiling, - But don’t worry, I’m more than able to defend myself even like this-.

 

Rennac was still unconvinced but that singular man had lightened up his curiosity.

\- Can I see your dra… sketch?-, he asked, in fact.

\- Yeah, sure-, the other said, handing his work to him.

\- I must say I’m surprised-, he continued as the mercenary was inspecting it, - I’m more used to people scolding me for this. You’re the first person who’s actually interested-.

 

\- Even if it’s just a sketch, it’s already very pretty to look at-, Rennac said, handing the canvas back to his owner, - I’d like to see the rest of your works when we return to the camp, if you have anything else to show me-.

\- If you really want-, the knight replied, - But can you at least give me your name?-.

\- Oh, how rude of me, I still haven’t told you-, the mercenary replied, - My name is Rennac-.

\- Forde-, the knight replied.

\- Well, Forde, we shall meet again at the camp, then-, Rennac said.

\- Whenever you want, Rennac-, Forde replied before both of them went back to what they were previously doing.


	2. B support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was thinking about something…

\- There you are -, Rennac said.

He had found Forde sketching again on the battlefield.

\- Hi, Rennac -, the knight replied, not even raising his eyes from the canvas.

 

\- I was looking for you -, the rogue told him.

\- Do you need something? -, Forde asked.

\- Not exactly. You know, I was thinking about something… -, Rennac started.

\- Go on -, the other said.

 

\- I think your talent is wasted here -, Rennac stated, - Your works are incredible and I’m sure a lot of people would appreciate them-.

\- Well, thanks but… -, Forde tried to say, but Rennac didn’t give him the time to continue.

\- Actually, I personally know a few people that would be interested in your paintings. If you want I could help you selling them-.

 

\- Wait -, Forde said, quite perplexed, - And how are you supposed to help me? Do you know anything about this kind of stuff? -.

\- Trust me, I do -, Rennac replied, - My father is a wealthy merchant from Carcino and, before the unfortunate incident that made me start working for L’Arachel, I helped him managing his business -.

\- Oh, I see -, Forde said.

 

\- So, what do you think? -, Rennac continued, - We could be partners. You paint and I sell your works, then we split the money -.

\- Um, I don’t think… -, Forde started, but Rennac interrupted him, again.

\- All right, maybe I’m being unfair since you’re the one doing most of the work -, he said.

\- You can take three quarters, then, is it more fair like this? -, he asked then.

 

\- Well -, Forde started, - It’s a nice offer but… Let me think about it first, then I’ll tell you -.

\- Don’t worry, I understand -, Rennac replied, - After all, it was so sudden, I may have startled you -.

Forde smiled.

\- I’d say surprised more than startled -, he replied.

\- But let me tell you one thing -, the other said then, - Art costs a lot. In no time you would be rich -.

\- You could say goodbye to your life as a knight and start living as a noble -, he finished.

\- I won’t lie, that doesn’t sound so bad -, Forde stated.

\- Of course it doesn’t. Who wouldn’t love that? -, Rennac replied.

 

\- Still, why are you doing this? Is one third of the deal really enough for you? -, Forde asked, - It doesn’t seem worth it -.

\- While I was with my father, I had to inspect the paintings to see if they were worth selling and, by now, I’m really good at it and, well, your works are astonishing -, Rennac started, - So, as a lover of art, I can’t let your talent go unnoticed -.

 

He was about to add something, but then he changed his mind.            

\- It seems like the battle is almost over -, he said, looking down on the battlefield.

\- Think about what I said -, he said then, before leaving.

\- … Sure -, Forde replied, but he didn’t sound convinced.


	3. A support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve thought about what you told me last time and I’ve finally come to a conclusion

\- Rennac! -.

 

Rennac recognized immediately that voice. It was strange that, for once, he had been the one coming to him and not the opposite.

\- Hello, Forde -, he said, - You have something to tell me, I suppose -.

\- I’ve thought about what you told me last time and I’ve finally come to a conclusion -.

\- And… -.

 

\- I must decline -, Forde said, but before Rennac could reply he explained himself.

\- Every painting I make is very personal and I tend to get very attached to them -.

\- But… -.

\- Usually, when I paint, it’s for me and me alone. I don’t think I would be able to give my works away to some stranger knowing that they wouldn’t have the same meaning to them as they have to me -.

\- Besides -, he continued, - It’s true that I prefer sitting back and painting rather than fighting, but leaving the knights of Renais… no, I can’t do that -.

\- I never saw you doing much here, though -, Rennac started, but Forde replied immediately.

\- Just because you’ve never seen me doing anything doesn’t mean that I actually don’t do anything. I do fight, if I think it’s needed. I’d never think about abandoning my friends, my fellow countrymen -.

\- I usually don’t brag, but I’m also quite good if I focus enough, just ask Kyle -, he then added.

 

There was a moment of silence, then Rennac said:

\- Well, I was wrong about you, then -.

\- Excuse me? -, Forde asked.

\- You mask it quite well, but now I can see it. You have the heart of a knight and you do care about your nation -.

\- Of course I care for my nation -, Forde said, - You don’t? -.

\- It’s… complicated -, Rennac replied, feeling cornered.

 

\- So, that’s a no -, he said then.

\- I really appreciate you offer, really, I do -, Forde started, - But I’m afraid yes -.

\- I can’t say I was expecting this, but I’ll live -, Rennac stated, - For now let’s just focus on winning this war -.

\- I agree -.

\- … And, who knows, maybe after our victory, we could talk again about business -.

 

Forde burst into laughter.

\- We’ll see, Rennac. We’ll see -.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember how this idea came to me, but I'm having fun writing this. Yeah, it's a random support, but it'll never be as random as Kyle and Colm's one.


End file.
